


Down On Your Lock

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Sans is a bastard, Undyne (Undertale) is a Good Friend, a very loveable bastard, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You’ve locked yourself out of your own house. Your skeletal neighbor offers to “help”.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Down On Your Lock

**Author's Note:**

> aizawasluckylady asked: Hiya Snow! I love to request an ugly meet if you’ve still got openings! 100. you call the cops on me because you think I’m breaking into your neighbour’s house, but I just moved in and like an idiot, locked myself out, and you won’t listen to me UT sans please :) Hope you’re having a lovely morning/day/night!!
> 
> *rubs hands together* its bastard time

You grumbled under your breath and pushed on the door again. Great. You were officially locked out of your house. You stepped back, looking for any open windows you could crawl through. That wouldn’t look suspicious to your neighbors at all, right? If no one noticed you violently jiggling the handle of your front door, surely no one would notice you breaking into your own house, right?

Apparently, someone _had_ noticed, because there was a skeleton standing behind you with a phone in his hand and _what the hell, you could’ve sworn that no one was there a second ago!_ “hello?” the skeleton said loudly. “yeah, some weirdo’s tryin’ to break into my neighbor’s house.”

You waved your hands frantically. “Woah, hey, hold on! You don’t need to call the cops on me! I’m not breaking into anyone’s house! See, this is _my_ house, and since I’m kind of an idiot, I forgot my keys and now I’m locked out.” You fumbled to get your phone out of your pocket. “One sec, I got proof that this is my house…”

The skeleton lowered his phone. “i’m just _ribbin’_ ya, kid,” he admitted with a snicker. “i know this is your place. i didn’t call the cops on you.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “i’m sans, the friendly neighborhood skeleton. well… one of the friendly neighborhood skeletons. the cooler one is my brother, papyrus. i saw you havin’ trouble and came here to give you a hand. pap would be here helping me help you, but he’s busy at the embassy right now, so i settled for ringin’ up a good friend of ours.” He shrugged casually. “she just happens to be the chief of police for this place.”

And suddenly you weren’t so relieved anymore. “So you _did_ call a cop on me,” you said slowly.

“i called a cop _for_ you,” Sans corrected. 

Was he being serious? You genuinely didn’t know. That smile on his face never seemed to change. “If she’s the Chief of Police, doesn’t she have more important things to attend to?” you asked.

“kid, barely anything happens around here these days. she’s practically jonesing for some action. plus, helping denizens is part of her job, and you look like a denizen who’s in need of some helping.”

You weren’t sure what to say, so you mumbled a simple, “Thanks.”

“no prob. ‘s the least i could do for the new guy in town.” Sans’ eyelights brightened for a split second. “undyne should be here any minute now. she’ll get this _key-lamity_ cleared up in a jiff. when someone needs her help, she always comes running.” He cast a glance down the street and chuckled. “literally.”

You looked in the same direction and saw that there was a blue blur charging towards your house. “NGAAHHHH!” the blur cried as it skidded to a stop in front of you. “SANS! What happened? Where’d the perp go? Who do I have to suplex?”

Sans was completely unmoved by the fish monster’s intensity. He jerked a thumb at your door. “my neighbor got locked out.”

Undyne’s yellow eye narrowed. “You called me here ‘cause someone _locked themselves out?”_ She smacked her forehead. “What do you want me to do? Suplex the door?” A few seconds passed, and a grin full of sharp teeth spread across her face. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea!”

You let out a loud and nervous laugh. “ _Okay,_ could we maybe try something else that doesn’t involve manhandling my door before we start suplexing anything?”

“Fine,” Undyne groaned. She straightened and held up two fingers. “You have two options, punk! One, we call a locksmith. Two, and this is the way cooler option, I bust your door down.”

“wait a sec,” Sans interjected. “i don’t think we need to do either of those things.” He shot you a wink. “don’t worry, pal. i got a skeleton key you can use to open your door.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Is it your—”

Sans was already making half-hearted attempts at jamming his finger into the keyhole. You knew it. You knew that this was going to be another pun. Was this what he meant when he said that he’d come to give you a hand? Watching him poke at the keyhole in silence was amusing, you had to admit, but the things he said next weren’t as entertaining. “aw, shucks. it won’t budge.” He put his hand back in his pocket, disappeared, then reappeared at your side. “looks like you’re gonna have to bust the door down, ‘dyne.”

Oh, this _bastard._

“Fu hu hu! All right!” Undyne marched up the front steps before you could get a single word of protest in. “Stand back, punks! I’ll get this thing open in no time!”

Sans grinned at you. “welcome to the neighborhood,” he said as Undyne completely demolished your door.

**Author's Note:**

> dw he'll make up for this someday. maybe. possibly
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
